


The Librarians: I Just Need You In My Arms

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She didn't answer; she couldn't answer. There were no words in her mouth. Instead, she buried her face in his neck, his familiar smell comforting her, slowing her fast heartbeat.</i> Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: I Just Need You In My Arms

**I Just Need You In My Arms**  
By Alasse Fefalas

It had been a particularly hard mission, and they were all shaken from it. Eve had tried her darnest to make sure all three younger Librarians returned to the Annex in one piece, and thankfully, they did. She had urged them to go home, tired and haunted, and sleep it off, even if sleep was the last thing on their minds. It was only after they had left, dragging their feet behind them, did Jenkins tell her to follow her own instructions. Still reeling from the effects of the nightmarish Baku, it didn't take much to get her marching off home.

Relief flooded her when she saw lights in her window. She quickened her pace home, almost running through the door. The sounds and smells of cooking drew her to the kitchen, where she saw Flynn standing in front of the stove, happily humming to himself, unaware of her presence. Quietly, Eve rushed to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him from behind.

"Eve?!" exclaimed Flynn, surprised by her sudden appearance.

She didn't answer; she couldn't answer. There were no words in her mouth. Instead, she buried her face in his neck, his familiar smell comforting her, slowing her fast heartbeat.

Flynn turned off the fire and covered her hand with his. "Hey, it's okay," he said gently, drawing small circles on the back of her hand. "I'm here."

Eve nodded mutely, her face still in his neck. Tears escaped her eyes, wetting his skin. There was no need to put on a brave front any longer. It was just her and Flynn. Just them.

Slowly, Flynn turned in her embrace and held her in his arms, his hand cradling her head. "Eve, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

Eve shook her head. "Tomorrow," she croaked, her throat dry.

Flynn nodded. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "Sorry I couldn't come and help. There was a Fae emergency," Flynn apologised.

"It's okay," she said quietly, her voice still rough. "They made it out okay. A little bruised, a little scared, but they're okay."

Flynn pulled back and looked at her squarely. His brown eyes were warm and full of concern. "Are YOU okay?"

"I..." she trailed. Eve stared at him, a lie ready on her tongue. She could still see it in her mind's eye. The vision Baku had given her, of her Librarians bruised, bleeding, dying. Of Jenkins, impaled by Excalibur. Of her, failing to protect them. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to shake them out of her brain, to no effect. 

When she opened her eyes again, Flynn was still staring at her, watching her, waiting for her. "...No," she whispered truthfully. There was a rising panic in his eyes until she continued, "But I'll be, soon. Just... not right now."

Flynn nodded slowly. "Okay. Do you need me to do anything? Because I can. Just name it. Even the smallest stuff. I mean it, Eve," he said quickly.

It was nice to hear him ramble on like that. It was the normalcy she needed. Eve gave him a small smile and gave him a light kiss. "I just need you to hold me," she said softly.

Flynn gave her a wide grin. "That I can definitely do."

He pulled her towards him, tilting his head to the side so she could rest hers of his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her body, slowly going up and down in soothing motions, calming her. Her hands balled his tee, slowly releasing their grip as she felt the tension leave from her body.

She didn't know how long they stood there in each other's arms - and she didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that everyone was safe, and she was home in his arms.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I've been writing fluff and my brain just needed to give me some angsty Evlynn so I'm sharing it with y'all so you can suffer with me. Hehe. Anyway, leave a note and tell me what you think about it. I mean, it's not my best work but yeah, anything and everything is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
